A Princesa e a Frigideira
by Takagi Kami
Summary: "Será possível que não existe mais, em todos os sete reinos, um rapaz corajoso que não esteja emocionalmente ligado a outro garoto?". A bela princesa Elizabeta sai em busca de marido digno.  SHONEN-AI - VARIOS CASAIS


**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia não me pertence, mas isso não é novidade para ninguém.

**NOTAS DA HISTÓRIA:**  
>No ano passado, eu topei na biblioteca do colégio com um livro de contos de fadas húngaros. Eu fiquei totalmente apaixonada pelo estilo de contar histórias desse povo e decidi que precisava ter meu próprio conto de fada húngaro, com todos os elementos mais comuns desse estilo. Não sei bem em que momento do dia essa necessidade começou a envolver a Hungria e sua frigideira e todos os meus pares favoritos de Hetalia, mas aconteceu e essa história foi o estranho resultado dessas vontades.<p>

Essa fan fic foi escrita há quase um ano, mas mantida escondida por pura vergonha. Quando terminei, eu a considerei boba e desinteressante e resolvi guardá-la para mim mesma. Nesta manhã de domingo, tornei a lê-la, depois de tanto tempo, e achei que não estava tão ruim. Antes que meu bom humor desaparecesse e eu mudasse de ideia, resolvi publicá-la imediatamente.

Obviamente, essa história é Universo Alternativo. Resolvi usar os nomes atribuídos aos personagens porque achei que deixava a história com mais jeito de conto de fadas. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível à personalidade original dos personagens, mas posso ter cometido alguns erros.

Mas já chega de justificativas. Aí vai a história:

**A Princesa e a Frigideira**

Onde foi, onde não foi, além dos sete reinos e para lá do mar Opereciano1, havia uma princesa de olhos verdes como esmeraldas, chamada Elizabeta. Ela vivia em um lindo castelo com torres de ouro, seu reino era rico e próspero e o povo a amava, pois era gentil e gostava de prestar ajuda a quem quer que fosse. Era tão linda, mas tão linda, que se podia olhar para o sol, mas não para ela.

No entanto, havia coisas, muitas coisas, que a tornavam diferente das outras moças. Para começar, seu passatempo era cavalgar e quando competia, deixava os melhores cavalheiros do rei a comer a poeira das patas de seu corcel. Era também uma distinta guerreira, sabia lutar com espadas, lanças, adagas e até com uma frigideira! Quando duelava, era rápida como um raio e fazia os melhores membros da guarda do rei implorarem por misericórdia. Ágil, inteligente e destemida era a jovem princesa.

Pretendentes não lhe faltavam, é claro, pois era uma moça muito bonita, mas a princesa não se interessava por nenhum duque, príncipe ou rei que chegasse para cortejá-la. Isso era uma preocupação para seu pai, o rei, pois Elizabeta estava na idade de casar e não aceitava pedido algum. Um dia, o monarca mandou chamar a filha e disse:

-Elizabeta, você deve para de rejeitar todos os que a cortejam.

-Meu querido pai, até agora não encontrei um que me agradasse!-queixou-se a princesa.-Por aqui só passam príncipes e duques que são tão frívolos quanto minhas aias!

-Mas assim você fica para tia!

Elizabeta pensou e disse:

-Sairei pelos sete reinos em busca de um homem forte e corajoso para ser meu marido.

Com essa determinação queimando como fogo selvagem em seu coração, a princesa mandou arrumar uma bolsa com pão e vinho para a viagem. Levou consigo também uma espada, algum dinheiro e sua frigideira que, quem sabe, poderia vir a ser útil. Como não queria ser reconhecida, vestiu-se com roupas masculinas e escondeu seu longo cabelo no chapéu. E como ficou diferente! Quem a olhasse jamais suspeitaria que se tratava da bela princesa Elizabeta.

Assim, a jovem despediu-se do rei e da rainha e partiu para enfrentar os sete reinos.

Caminhou e caminhou, até encontrar um grande castelo, em um reino vizinho. Aproximando-se, perguntou a um dos guardas se o senhor daquele castelo tinha filhos.

-Não, o rei Roderich tem apenas uma filha.-disse-lhe o guarda.-E anunciou que a dará em casamento para aquele que solucionar o mistério de seus pianos.

-Mas o que há com os pianos do rei?-perguntou Elizabeta, curiosa.

-Todo dia de manhã, o piano do rei aparece quebrado. Ele manda fazer um piano novo todo dia, mas durante a noite, ele é despedaçado por alguma força misteriosa. Não importa quantas sentinelas ele coloque para vigiar o piano, todas caem no sono como se pernas não tivessem. O rei está desesperado, porque ama tocar seu piano mais do que qualquer coisa. Disse que dará metade do seu reino e sua única filha a quem desvendar esse mistério, mas até agora, ninguém conseguiu.

"Isso quer dizer que muitos rapazes valentes se apresentarão ao rei." – pensou Elizabeta. – "Se eu for também, posso encontrar um bom pretendente."

A princesa seguiu, então, para dentro castelo. O rei Roderich, que era um homem muito atraente, de rosto nobre e bonitos olhos violeta, parecia desanimado, quase sem esperança.

-Veio tentar solucionar o mistério do meu piano?-perguntou ele.

-Sim, ó rei!-a princesa respondeu, prontamente. A verdade era que ficara deslumbrada com o rei.-Será uma honra servir de alguma ajuda.

-Junte-se ao Ludwig, então. Afinal, se duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, talvez dois pares de olhos vigiem melhor do que um.

Elizabeta foi apresentada a um rapaz alto e forte, de cabelos muito louros e aparência bastante severa. Elizabeta apertou-lhe a mão e seus dedos quase foram feitos em frangalhos. Quanta força!

-Ouça, Ludwig.-disse a moça.-Não tenho interesse em terras. Pode ficar com elas, se assim preferir.

-Também eu não tenho qualquer interesse em terras.-admitiu ele.

-Então, foi pela princesa que veio?

Para sua surpresa, o rapaz ficou vermelho como o sol poente e começou a gaguejar como se esquecesse como se fala. Elizabeta não era tonta, percebeu imediatamente o que acontecia. Ludwig amava a filha do rei.

Foi nesse momento que a própria princesa surgiu no salão, rodopiando com um belo vestido bordado a ouro. Tinha cabelos castanhos e era muito bonita, mas havia qualquer coisa muito estranha nela.

-Ei, ei, papa, posso beber vinho?

Vejam vocês! A princesa não era princesa coisíssima nenhuma!

-Felicia!-censurou-lhe o rei Roderich.-Não é de bom tom que uma moça fique bebendo vinho demais.

E, pelo visto, Elizabeta era a única que havia percebido.

-Ludwig! Ludwig!-Felicia pareceu muito feliz ao avistar o rapaz. Correu até ele como um cãozinho alegre e se tivesse uma calda, estaria abanando.-Veio ajudar meu pai?

-Sim. –Ludwig ficou novamente tenso até último fio de cabelo loiro.-Sabe que o rei Roderich é como um pai para mim.

-Que bom!-o garoto sorriu. Não parecia mais esperto do que um esquilo.-Papai, pode ficar tranquilo. Ludwig sempre resolve todos os problemas.

O rosto do outro tingiu-se de rubro novamente.

O príncipe entregou a Elizabeta e Ludwig duas bolsinhas bem cheias.

-Ficar acordado a noite inteira deve ser horrível.-disse ele.-Se tiverem fome, comam isso.

Quando caiu a noite, Ludwig e Elizabeta foram levados a sala onde o rei guardava seu piano. Lá, eles sentaram e esperaram. A madrugada ia passando lenta e o suave farfalhar das árvores do lado de fora era quase uma canção de ninar. A princesa sentia-se sonolenta...

-Não durma, companheiro!-Ludwig a sacudiu.

-Não dormia!-a moça protestou.-Mas estou entediado! Por que não comemos a comida dada pela "princesa" como passatempo?

Abriram cada um sua bolsinha e começaram a comer. Elizabeta focou surpresa, pois era algo que nunca comera antes. Parecia pão, mas muitas vezes mais delicioso.2

-A princesa gosta muito de cozinhar.-disse Ludwig.

-Cozinha muito bem.-falou Elizabeta.-Será uma boa esposa!

O rapaz ficou vermelho e engasgou.

Continuaram comendo e rindo. Não beberam vinho, para não correr o risco de adormecer. Mas de qualquer forma, a comida era deliciosa demais para deixá-los dormir. Comeram até fartarem! E somente quando terminaram foi que Ludwig disse:

-Estou imaginando coisas ou há um pássaro cantando?

Não estava. De fato, um canto de pássaro ecoava pelo cômodo. Era doce e parecia chamar ao mundo dos sonhos, mas os dois estiveram tão concentrados na comida que nem o haviam notado.

-De onde vem esse canto?-perguntaram-se.

Foi quando viram um pequeno passarinho, redondo como uma laranja e amarelo como o sol, encarapitado na janela. Cantava com toda a força de sua gargantinha, mas beirava a exaustão.

-Esse pássaro não me é estranho.-disse Ludwig.

-MALDIÇÃO! POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO DORMEM?-perguntou uma voz aborrecida.

Irrompeu pela janela, como um gato selvagem, um rapaz vestindo uma capa negra como a noite. Seus olhos eram rubros e cintilavam de irritação.

-Não ouviram o canto do meu pássaro?-indagou ele.-Por que não estão dormindo?

-Gilbert!-exclamou Ludwig.

-Conhece-o?-Elizabeta espantou-se.

-É meu irmão.

-Ludwig!-só então o outro pareceu notá-lo.-Que faz aqui?

-Vim ajudar o rei Roderich com o mistério de seus pianos. E parece que acabo de solucionar!

-Era você quem destruía os pianos do rei?-perguntou Elizabeta.-Por que motivo fazia isso?

-Porque ele merece! Aquele reizinho se atreve a me desprezar! A esse maravilhoso eu!-gritou Gilbert.-Empina o nariz, agindo superior só porque tem sangue nobre. Eu o derrotaria em um piscar de olhos!

Era obvio que Gilbert tinha uma visão bastante apreciativa de si mesmo. E, por acaso, Elizabeta detestava pessoas arrogantes.

-Duele comigo, então, se diz que é tão forte!-disse ela, adiantando-se.

-E quem é você?

-Apenas um viajante. Então, a luta sai ou não sai? Ou está com medo?

Ela cutucara onde doía. Gilbert imediatamente sacou sua espada e brandiu-a para a moça.

-Vamos lutar, então!-exclamou ele.

Elizabeta sacou a própria espada e o duelo começou. Metal contra metal produzia um ruído que reverberava nas paredes, enquanto os dois se cercavam, tentando acertar o oponente.

"Ele luta bem!" – pensou a princesa.

A noite corria e nem um dos dois conseguia acertar o outro. Veio, então, o passarinho amarelo ao auxílio de seu dono, atrapalhando a visão de Elizabeta e, aproveitando-se da situação, Gilbert lançou a espada da princesa para longe. Rapidamente, porém, a moça puxou da bolsa sua frigideira e acertou-a na cabeça do rapaz, que amoleceu todo e caiu desmaiado.

Na manhã seguinte, o rei ficou satisfeitíssimo ao encontrar seu piano intacto e o culpado nocauteado e amarrado.

-Eu devia ter adivinhado que o responsável era esse idiota3.-disse ele.-Agora, quanto às recompensas...

-Não desejo nada, majestade.-Elizabeta negou.-Por favor, deixe suas terras e sua filha para Ludwig, pois tenho certeza de que ele cuidará muito bem delas.

O jovem loiro agradeceu, embaraçado.

-Aceite, então, essa caixa de música como agradecimento.-falou o rei.-Dizem que é mágica e que pode atrair fadas e duendes quando aberta.

Elizabeth aceitou a caixa mágica e se despediu de todos. Lamentou um pouco deixar a companhia daquele elegante monarca, mas precisava seguir em busca de seu marido. Ao deixar o reino, ouviu ainda que os preparativos para o casamento da princesa com o jovem Ludwig já estavam sendo feitos e divertiu-se imaginando a reação do rapaz quando descobrisse a verdade sobre sua amada.

Caminhou e caminhou, atravessando vales e rios e florestas. A distância não abatia, pois sabia que tinha um objetivo a cumprir, e, assim, seguia sem desanimar.

Ao fim da tarde, chegou a uma aldeia, perto de um castelo de muros muito altos. Procurou alguém a quem perguntar sobre o senhor daquele castelo, mas não encontrou viv'alma. Não havia absolutamente ninguém nas ruas. Entrou, então, em uma estalagem, onde finalmente encontrou um jovem de cabelos castanhos e rosto bondoso, que sorriu gentilmente para a princesa.

-Seja bem vindo.

-Boas tardes, amigo.-cumprimentou a moça.-Diga-me, onde estão as pessoas da cidade? Está deserta como um cemitério a meia-noite.

-Estão com medo de sair.-respondeu o jovem.-Desde que o dragão chegou, não temos paz. O próprio rei fugiu com sua família, abandonando-nos a nossa própria sorte. Deixou o castelo e suas terras ao domínio da fera.

-Que história terrível!-exclamou Elizabeta.-Não há ninguém que tenha coragem para enfrentar o dragão?

-Ninguém é tão tolo, companheiro. O monstro tem sete cabeças, cada uma com sete chifres afiados.

-Boas tardes, Toris!

Entrou, então, na estalagem um jovem de cabelos loiros e cintilantes olhos verdes. Era decididamente um rapaz, pela voz e pelo porte, mas, não estou brincando, usava um vestido de camponesa e saltitava como uma moça.

-Feliks!-exclamou o dono da loja, que pelo visto chamava-se Toris.-Por que está vestido como mulher novamente?

-Porque é divertido.-respondeu-lhe o rapaz, sorrindo.

-Eu não lhe disse para parar com isso?-disse Toris.-Não sabe que o dragão do castelo raptou todas as moças bonitas da aldeia? Vai acabar sendo levado também!

-Besteira. Não tenho como ser confundido com uma moça.-falou Feliks.-E se o dragão o incomodada tanto, por que não vai lá acabar com ele? Ninguém luta como você na região!

-Você é um guerreiro?-perguntou Elizabeta, imediatamente interessada.

-Sou apenas um dono de estalagem.-Toris balançou a cabeça.-E você, Feliks, esteja em casa antes que escureça.

O jovem crispou os lábios e saiu por onde entrou, batendo a porta.

Como já escurecia, Elizabeta decidiu passar a noite na estalagem de Toris antes de seguir viagem. No meio da noite, seu sono foi interrompido por um grito vindo de fora. Correu até a janela, a tempo de ver um enorme dragão de sete cabeças levantando voo com as enormes asas, levando Feliks em suas garras. A moça demorou-se apenas o suficiente para vestir-se, apanhou a espada e saiu do quarto, quase esbarrando com Toris, que disparava pelo corredor, ainda trajando o roupão de dormir.

-Vou salvar Feliks.-disse ele, decidido. Tinha nas mãos uma espada de punho de prata.-Nem que isso me custe a vida.

-Vou com você.-falou Elizabeta, prontamente.

-Que motivo tem para isso?-perguntou-lhe Toris, surpreso.

-Gosto de ajudar os que precisam.-Era verdade, é claro, mas a princesa também estava interessada em descobrir se o dono da estalagem era realmente forte, pois valente já demonstrava ser.

Após rápidas preparações, os dois seguiram para o castelo com o dia amanhecendo no horizonte. O caminho estava ladeado pelos ossos de animais e homens devorados pelo dragão. Vendo isso, Toris pareceu ainda mais ansioso. Tiveram que cruzar o fosso com muito cuidado em cima de um tronco de árvore e, depois, escalaram os altos muros com alguma dificuldade. Finalmente, no interior do castelo, Toris gritou:

-Devolva meu amigo, monstro devorador de inocentes!

Em um piscar de olhos, o dragão pousava diante deles, com suas sete cabeças, cada uma com sete chifres.

-Não sei do que está falando, humano, pois só trago moças para o castelo.-disse-lhe a fera.-Mas de qualquer forma, não os perdoarei por invadir meu castelo e ainda me desacatar. Vocês serão meu café da manhã.

Dizendo isso, uma das cabeças se inclinou para abocanhar Toris, como uma cobra dando o bote. O rapaz, porém, esquivou-se com habilidade e, zap!, cortou a cabeça com um movimento da espada.

O dragão urrou de dor.

-Humano maldito! Vou lhe dar a pior das mortes.

Tornou a atacá-lo. Mas Toris era rápido como um tigre e esperto como uma raposa. Correu de um lado para o outro até que os pescoços de duas cabeças dessem um nó e rapidamente decepou as duas.

Elizabeta também não ficou parada. Acertou uma das cabeças com sua frigideira até atordoá-la e depois a decepou.

Mas quando nenhum dos dois esperava, o dragão os acertou com sua calda, que também era cheia de chifres, jogando-os longe.

Nesse momento, Feliks chegou correndo, segurando a barra do vestido.

-Toris! Levante-se e derrote esse monstro logo.-mandou ele.-Quero ir para casa já!

-Que grande egoísta!-exclamou Toris, mas a aparição do rapaz fez com que recobrasse as forças e levantasse.-Mas vou salvá-lo, mesmo assim.

Enquanto ele distraía as cabeças, Elizabeta saltou por trás do dragão e cortou mais uma. Lutaram e lutaram e, quando faltava somente uma cabeça no lugar, o dragão ficou de joelhos, prometendo mundos e fundos se eles o deixassem ir.

-Você pode ir embora, mas deve prometer que não voltará.-disse Toris.

-Eu prometo!

Quando viraram as costas, porém, o dragão tornou a atacá-los. Dessa vez, os dois, Elizabeta e Toris, revidaram juntos e lançaram a última cabeça para longe, como se cortassem um pepino grande demais. Era o fim do monstro.

-Finalmente!-disse Feliks.-Estava ficando cansado de esperar. Mas antes tarde do que nunca.

-Feliks!- exclamou Toris.-Eu o avisei para não sair de noite, principalmente com essas roupas! Veja no que se meteu!

-Seu bobo! Eu sabia que você viria me salvar. Fiz de propósito.

-De propósito! Por que diabos você fez isso?

-Porque, caso contrário , você nunca enfrentaria o dragão. Eu sabia que você era o único que podia derrotá-lo.

Toris ficou vermelho como um tomate. Elizabeta achou engraçado e decidiu que, ainda que fosse um homem verdadeiramente corajoso, ela não o levaria para longe de Feliks.

Houve uma comemoração na aldeia, mas a princesa não ficou para participar dela. Depois de reabastecer-se de vinho e pão, continuou seu caminho, pois o tempo passava a ela não estava ficando mais nova!

Não muito longe do vilarejo, porém, foi detida por uma aparição repentina no meio da estrada. E não era ninguém menos que Gilbert, com seu passarinho amarelo, empunhando uma espada de punho de bronze.

-Lute comigo novamente, viajante.-disse-lhe ele.-O magnífico eu não admite perder para ninguém!

-Como foi que me encontrou?-quis saber a princesa, perplexa.

-Segui seus rastros. Sou muito bom nisso.

Elizabeta achou mais provável que ele estivesse mandado seu pássaro atrás dela, porque teve a impressão de tê-lo visto mais de uma vez no caminho.

-Muito bem.-disse ela, que nunca recusava um duelo.-Luto com você.

Assim, os dois sacaram suas espadas e se enfrentaram novamente. Gilbert estava lutando melhor do que da primeira vez, mas Elizabeta continuava melhor do que ele. Conseguiu fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio, até cair no chão.

-Vitória minha.-disse ela, apontando a espada para seu rosto.

Mas Gilbert não desistira. Deu uma rasteira na garota, levando-a também ao chão, e apressou-se tentar levantar-se. Instintivamente, Elizabeta puxou sua frigideira e acertou de novo da cabeça do rapaz. Ele estremeceu e apagou como uma vela.

A princesa decidiu não esperá-lo acordar e exigir uma nova revanche (algo lhe dizia que ele não desistiria tão cedo) e apressou-se em seguir viagem.

Andou e andou, na direção que a estrada lhe levasse. Não sabia para onde ia, mas sabia que um desses caminhos a conduziria direto para seu futuro marido. Dessa vez, a estrada terminou em uma nova aldeia. Logo que chegou, foi imediatamente recebida por música alegre e muita comida e bebida. O vilarejo estava em festa.

-Seja bem vindo ao nosso vilarejo, companheiro!-exclamou um homem, ao avistar Elizabeta.-Coma e beba conosco, pois estamos em festa!

-E qual é o motivo da comemoração?-quis saber a princesa.

-Comemoramos a vitória de nosso herói sobre mais um demônio. É terceiro do qual nos livrou! Esse homem é realmente um herói!

Elizabeta interessou-se imediatamente pelo tal herói. Se já livrara o vilarejo de três demônios, então certamente era bravo e forte, exatamente o que ela procurava! A moça perguntou onde encontrá-lo e não perdeu tempo.

Entrou em uma taverna e logo o avistou, bebendo vinho em uma mesa cheia de pessoas. Era alto, de olhos azuis como o céu de abril e porte realmente heroico.

-É você o herói que derrotou os demônios?-perguntou a moça ao rapaz.

-Eu mesmo e nenhum outro.-disse ele, alegre.-Sou o herói, Alfred, ao seu dispor. Mas não fique aí parado! Sente-se e beba conosco.

Satisfeita, Elizabeta sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Alfred, e recebeu uma taça cheia de vinho. O rapaz falava muito, com muita animação, e parecia brilhar como o sol.

-Com que propósito vem ao nosso vilarejo, companheiro?-perguntou ele à princesa.

-Viajo pelos sete reinos em busca de um esposo para a filha de meu rei.-mentiu ela.-Procuro um jovem que seja digno e valente.

-Se quer nosso Alfred para marido de alguma moça, terá de entrar na fila.-falou alguém.-Pois dois duques e um rei já disseram estar interessados em casá-lo com suas filhas.

-Mas não se iluda, meu caro. Alguém como Alfred não será um bom marido, é o que eu digo. Vai passar a vida inteira bebendo vinho, dando festas e caçando dragões.

Quem falava era um rapaz encostado junto ao balcão, de braços cruzados e expressão irônica. Suas sobrancelhas eram tão grossas que mediam quase dois dedos de espessura.

-Aí está você, Arthur!-exclamou Alfred, bem-humorado.-Junte-se a nós!

-Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.-o rapaz disse, desdém.-Mas ouça meu conselho, viajante. Esse aí não merece sua princesa, ou princesa alguma.

Dizendo isso, saiu da estalagem, ignorando a festa que ainda acontecia ao seu redor.

-Não sei o que há com ele.-disse Alfred.-Nunca me levou a sério, mas pelo menos, costumávamos ser bons amigos. Agora, ele me trata como se eu fosse um oportunista detestável!

Parecendo frustrado, por alguma razão, o rapaz virou o copo de vinho à la hungaresca4.

-Que se dane o Arthur! Vamos comemorar!

A festa continuou, com muita animação, até depois da meia-noite. Elizabeta se hospedou naquele vilarejo, interessada em ficar perto de Alfred para avalia-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, foi acordada pelo dono da estalagem, que estava bastante agitado. Um novo demônio aparecera para perturbar a aldeia e Alfred estava a caminho de enfrentá-lo. Elizabeta não perdeu tempo e correu para fora, alegre com a oportunidade de ver o herói em ação.

Lá estava o demônio, com chifres que davam duas voltas, e Alfred diante dele, empunhando a espada.

-Não se preocupem!-gritou ele para os aldeões que assistiam.-O herói chegou para salvá-los!

O demônio partiu para cima dele, e os dois começaram a lutar. E Alfred era forte! E também rápido! No começo, não parecia ter problema algum em jogar o demônio para o lado e fazê-lo engolir areia. Entretanto, de repente, no meio de um golpe bem encaixado, seu braço simplesmente parou no ar! E o demônio aproveitou-se para acertá-lo no rosto.

Os aldeões ficaram agitados. Alfred jamais levara um golpe se quer. E quando ele levou um segundo soco, começaram a entrar em desespero.

-Mas que herói mais fracote!-disse o demônio, com desdém.-Voltarei aqui amanhã, talvez até lá, esse heroizinho tenha encontrado sua força.

E foi-se, desaparecendo em uma nuvem negra com cheiro de enxofre.

As pessoas saíram para a rua, rodeando seu herói e falando todas ao mesmo tempo

-Não sei o que aconteceu.-disse Alfred.-Não consegui me mexer, como se mãos invisíveis me segurassem.

-Da próxima vez, você o derrotará.-diziam os aldeões.-Pois você é o nosso herói!

-Que herói, que nada!-falou Arthur.-É como eu disse. Nas vezes anteriores, você só teve sorte. E muita.

Alfred não respondeu, mas Elizabeta achou que ele pareceu chateado.

No dia seguinte, o demônio apareceu como prometido.

-Está pronto para me enfrentar, heroizinho?-perguntou ele.

-Nasci pronto, demônio maligno!-disse Alfred, porque ofender seus oponentes na hora da luta faz parte de ser um verdadeiro herói.

Quando começaram a luta, novamente o rapaz parecia paralisado. Sua espada se movia com lentidão e ele mal desviava do ataque do demônio.

Elizabeta sentiu que não podia mais assistir sem tomar uma atitude. Sacou a espada e preparou-se saltar em auxilio de seu novo amigo, mas, antes disso, percebeu que tinha derrubado a caixa mágica que lhe fora dada pelo rei Roderich. A tampa fora aberta e dela saía uma bela melodia, o som de um piano.

Para sua surpresa, pontinhos de luz, tão pequenos que mal podiam ser vistos, começaram a se mover na direção da caixinha. E, vejam só, estavam vindo de perto de Alfred! Quanto mais pontinhos luminosos se reuniam na caixa, mais o herói recobrava suas forças. Até que finalmente, recuperou-se completamente e partiu o demônio ao meio com um único golpe de sua espada.

Foi uma festa só! Os aldeões saíram de seus esconderijos e começaram a cantar e a dançar, exatamente como no dia em que Elizabeta chegara.

A princesa, por sua vez, recolheu a caixinha, intrigada. Os pontinhos de luz ziguezagueavam ao redor dela e quanto mais ela olhava para eles, mais eles tomavam forma. Ela então percebeu, com muita surpresa, que eram fadinhas, minúsculas como esporos de flores.

-Fadas, por que atrapalhavam a luta do valente Alfred?-perguntou-lhes ela.

As fadinhas se agitaram, conversando entre si.

-Normalmente, não diríamos, pois não costumamos atender pedidos de humanos ,mas você nos ofereceu uma música muito bonita e estamos muito satisfeitas.-disseram elas.-Atrapalhamos porque foi um pedido de um bom amigo nosso.

-Qual é o nome desse amigo?

-Arthur, o amigo das fadas.

Só então Elizabeta percebeu que Alfred estava escutando a conversa e, ao ouvir as fadas, disparou como um raio na direção de Arthur. Segurou-o pela gola da camisa e acertou-lhe um soco no rosto.

-O que estava tentando fazer? Matar-me?-perguntou Alfred, furioso.-Você me odeia tanto assim?

-Não odeio você, seu grande idiota!-resmungou Arthur.-Estava apenas cansado dessa história de herói. Você é o centro das atenções e há até um rei querendo torná-lo seu herdeiro. Achei que se você perdesse a força, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

-Em resumo, você estava sentindo minha falta?-disse Alfred, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito.

-Não foi o que eu disse!-protestou Arthur.

-Não se preocupe.-o outro continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido.-Não me tornei uma pessoa diferente porque agora sou um herói. Ainda somos bons amigos.

Arthur parecia tão embaraçado que nem conseguia mais falar. E Alfred continuou assegurando-lhe de que jamais o abandonaria, porque, afinal de contas, ele _era_ um herói. Elizabeta decidiu que também não poderia ter Alfred como seu marido, porque ele e Arthur simplesmente _se mereciam_.

No mesmo dia, ela despediu-se da aldeia e seguiu viagem.

Marchou e marchou, do nascer do sol ao nascer da lua. E marchava tão decidida que se esquecia até de comer! Quando finalmente lembrou de almoçar, sentou-se junto às arvores na beira da estrada e viu um gato, de pelagem branca com marrom, à beira da estrada, deitado e imóvel como morto.

-Tudo bem com você, amiguinho?-perguntou Elizabeta, tocando-o delicadamente.

-Estou bem, só estou dormindo.-respondeu-lhe o gato.

-Oh, que bom, só está dormindo.-e, então, ela percebeu o que acabara de acontecer!-Você _falou_!

O fantástico gato falante abriu os olhos e pôs-se de pé, encarando Elizabeta com seus profundos olhos verdes.

-E você escutou!-exclamou ele.

-Claro que escutei, pois você _falou_!

-Somente pessoas com sangue real podem me escutar.-explicou o felino.-Você é um príncipe?

-Algo parecido.-respondeu Elizabeta, vagamente.-Está com fome? Coma comigo.

Elizabeta dividiu com ele a comida que comprara no vilarejo e o gato dividiu com ela a sua história.

-Chamo-me Heracles e sou, na verdade, o rei de um castelo não muito longe daqui.-disse ele.-Sou famoso por expulsar bruxas e demônios quando causam problemas. Mas uma bruxa vingativa lançou sobre mim um feitiço e me transformou em um gato.

-E não há maneira de quebrar esse feitiço?-perguntou Elizabeta.

-A bruxa disse que somente uma pessoa que fosse da minha família, mas que não compartilhasse meu sangue, poderia quebrar o feitiço. Mas eu não tenho nenhum cunhado, nem cunhada, nem nenhum parente com quem não tenho laços sanguíneos.

-E o que pretende fazer?

-Permanecer nessa forma, já que não há jeito. Dirigia-me ao castelo de um amigo meu. Certa vez, eu lhe disse que se eu fosse um gato, gostaria que ele fosse meu dono.

A princesa não perguntou por que os dois tiveram uma conversa como aquela, mas certamente ficou intrigada.

-Tenho um problema, no entanto.-disse Heracles.-Pois não sei como entrarei no castelo. Os guardas não permitiriam que eu passe e somente os nobres podem ouvir minha voz.

-Eu o ajudarei.-disse Elizabeta.

-O que ganharia com isso?

-Gosto de ajudar as pessoas que precisam.

Novamente, não era mentira, mas ela gostara especialmente de Heracles ao ouvir que ele derrotava bruxas e demônios.

"Se conseguir voltar à forma original, quem sabe dará um bom marido?" -pensou ela.

Seguiram, então, com Heracles a frente, na direção do castelo. Encontraram muitos perigos, dos quais Elizabeta os salvou, e pararam muitas vezes, pois o gato falante tirava muitas sonecas, mas conseguiram chegar ao seu destino.

-Alto!-mandou um dos guardas do castelo, ao vê-los chegando.

-Estou aqui para ver o rei Kiku.-disse Elizabeta.

-Não posso permitir que passe.-falou o guarda.

-Mas sou o novo cozinheiro do palácio!

-Pode provar?

-Não, pois, como vê, não tenho nada comigo além do meu companheiro gato e minha preciosa frigideira.

-Então, não pode passar.

-Como queira. Mas se eu não estiver na cozinha antes da hora da refeição, será um pandemônio, pois ninguém no castelo irá jantar. E o rei vai querer saber quem é o culpado. Vai ter sorte se conseguir manter a cabeça em cima dos ombros até amanhã.

O guarda caiu como um coelhinho na armadilha de um caçador. Rapidinho, mandou abrir os portões para deixá-los entrar. Foram levados ao rei Kiku, que era pequeno e tinha cabelos negros como ébano.

-Que deseja, jovem?-perguntou ele.

-Não desejo nada, majestade.-respondeu a princesa.-Apenas trago a sua presença alguém que queria muito encontrá-lo.

Quando o gato falante pulou em seu colo, ele tomou um grande susto.

-O que significa isso?-quis saber ele.

-Kiku, meu querido amigo, sou eu, Heracles.-disse-lhe o gato.

-Heracles!

-Sim, fui transformado em um gato por uma bruxa.

-Isso é terrível! Que devemos fazer? Temos que transformá-lo de volta!

-Não há como, majestade.-disse Elizabeta.-Apenas um parente que não tenha laço de sangue com o rei Heracles pode salvá-lo.

-O que fará, então?-o rei Kiku perguntou ao amigo.

-Nada. Como não posso voltar a minha forma original, apenas ficarei aqui.-falou ele.-Você me aceita como seu gato de estimação?

O rei Kiku pareceu surpreso com as palavras daquele gato estirado em seu colo. Mas depois sorriu e coçou atrás de suas orelhas castanhas.

-Claro que aceito, velho amigo.

Nesse momento, para a surpresa de todos, o rei Heracles foi envolvido por uma forte luz. Num instante, havia um gato, no outro, não havia mais! Em seu lugar, um homem bonito, de cabelos castanhos e profundos olhos verdes.

-Você está de volta!-exclamou Kiku.-Como isso aconteceu?

-Acho que eu compreendo.-falou Elizabeta.-Não é verdade que se diz que os amigos são a família que Deus nos permite escolher?

Heracles era o único que não parecia muito satisfeito.

-Eu até tinha gostado da ideia de ser seu gato de estimação.-admitiu ele.

-Não diga bobagens!-disse o rei.-E saia do meu colo!

Ainda que o rei Heracles tivesse de volta a sua forma original, Elizabeta sentiu que ele também não era seu destinado marido, pois ela duvidava que pudesse ser uma família para ele como o rei Kiku o era.

Os dois monarcas insistiram que Elizabeta ficasse para o jantar, que seria um banquete em comemoração ao retorno do rei Heracles a sua forma humana. A princesa passou a noite no castelo, partindo no dia seguinte.

Não tinha caminhado muito quando, diante dela, surgiu alguém que apontava uma espada com punho de prata para ela. E esse alguém era Gilbert!

-O grandioso eu exige uma revanche!-disse ele.

-Mais uma?-perguntou a moça.

-Apenas lute!

Elizabeta não hesitou. A arrogância daquele rapaz dava-lhe nos nervos! Um novo duelo começou e ela notou que Gilbert estava lutando bem melhor! Se ela não tivesse cuidado, perderia! Mas a princesa não estava para brincadeiras e preparou um golpe com toda a sua força, mas Gilbert desviou no último instante e a princesa acabou com a espada enfiada no tronco de uma árvore!

-Vitória do grandioso eu!-anunciou Gilbert, preparando-se para golpear Elizabeta com sua espada.

A princesa não teve opção senão puxar sua frigideira da bolsa e, _pan!, _acertar novamente a cabeça do rapaz, que desabou no chão, imóvel como morto.

Outra vez, a moça não ficou para vê-lo acordar e continuou a percorrer a estrada.

Percorreu e percorreu, estradas estreitas e estradas largas. Percorreu léguas e léguas, e mais ainda mais léguas, até encontrar um vilarejo, perto de um castelo reluzente como prata. Caminhando pelas ruas do vilarejo, percebeu que as pessoas pareciam estranhamente tensas e que ninguém parecia disposto a trocar palavras com ela. O ar era tão pesado que podia ser cortado com uma espada!

A princesa dirigiu-se a dois jovens loiros que conversavam em voz baixa. Trêmulos, os dois se apresentaram como Eduard e Raivis.

-Digam-me, o rei dono daquele castelo tem algum filho?-perguntou a princesa.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e tremeram ainda mais.

-Na realidade, o castelo foi tomado pelo cruel Ivan que mantém todo o vilarejo sob seu domínio.-disse Eduard. -Não podemos expulsá-lo, pois ele tem como aliado um terrível General, que é absolutamente invencível.

-Nosso melhor guerreiro foi feito prisioneiro no castelo.-falou Raivis.-Ele era o rapaz mais bravo e honrado de toda a região. Sem ele, não temos mais qualquer esperança de ver-nos livres de Ivan.

-Eu irei até o castelo.-decidiu Elizabeta.

-Não faça isso!-disseram os dois.-Você será feito prisioneiro também e não tornará a ver a luz do dia!

-Não se preocupem.-falou a moça, com gentileza.-Eu os libertarei.

-Mas por que faz isso?

-Porque gosto de ajudar àqueles que precisam.

Não mentia, mas imaginava, também, que seria bom conhecer o tal guerreiro honrado e corajoso de que falavam. Assim, ela seguiu para o castelo, determinada.

No meio do caminho, precisou cruzar uma ponte e, por ela, vinha passando também uma velha de cabelos amarelados e vestido azul-escuro.

-Deus lhe dê bons dias, minha velha mãezinha!-falou Elizabeta.

A velha ergueu para ela seus profundos olhos azuis.

-Tem sorte de ter-me chamado de "velha mãezinha", pois lhe darei uma recompensa.-disse ela.-Está indo agora ao castelo, não está?

-Estou sim.-confirmou a princesa.

-Eu lhe darei esta garrafa com um encantamento. Se encontrar o General, abra-a e ela será de grande ajuda.-falou a velha.-E quando estiver na presença de Ivan, toque esse sino.

-Muito obrigado, mãezinha!-agradeceu a moça, recebendo dela garrafa e um bonito sininho.-Eu, agora, sigo com mais confiança!

A princesa, entrou, então, no castelo reluzente como prata. Era tão bonito por dentro quanto por fora, mas estava tão deserto que parecia muito assustador. Não encontrou ninguém, por mais que andasse e andasse.

"Onde será que se esconde Ivan e seu temível General?" – perguntou-se a princesa.

Então, de repente, um intenso frio a atingiu. Ela começou a tremer e seus dentes começaram a bater, fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente imóvel. Era como se o inverno tivesse se abatido sobre ela!

Na curva do corredor, surgiu uma figura sinistra: um homem de cabelos claros e bigode de escovinha, usando roupas militares e um capacete. Sem dúvida, o terrível General.

Elizabeta tentou empunhar sua espada, mas seu braço tremia demais, e a espada acabou no chão. Não conseguia reagir e o General se aproximava cada vez mais! Desesperada, tirou da bolsa a garrafa dada pela velha e abriu.

Foi como se o sol saísse de dentro da garrafa! O frio imediatamente desapareceu e o General urrou e fugiu, como o Diabo fugindo da Cruz.

"Foi por pouco!" – pensou a moça.

Ela continuou, então, a percorrer os corredores do castelo, a procura de Ivan.

Chegou, então, a uma sala, ricamente decorada com girassóis de todos os tamanhos. Havia girassóis grandes do tamanho de salgueiros e girassóis pequenos como flores de tomate. Girassóis nas janelas, girassóis nas paredes, em todos os lugares. No centro daquela sala, estava um homem muito alto, de frios olhos violetas, usando um grosso cachecol.

-Olá.-disse ele, sorrindo alegremente.-Sente-se e beba comigo.

Elizabeta não se deixou enganar pelo sorriso. Apesar de sua aparência inofensiva, ele exalava uma aura de pura hostilidade.

-Você é Ivan?-perguntou a moça.

-Sou sim.-falou ele.-Você veio unir-se a mim?

-Como disse?-Elizabeta não esperara por aquela.

-Perguntei se você veio se unir a mim.-Ivan repetiu.-É muito solitário morar neste castelo sozinho. Mas, recentemente, Yao veio brincar comigo.

-Eu não vim brincar com você (aru)!

Foi então que Elizabeta notou um rapaz, de cumpridos cabelos castanhos, sentado no canto da sala, amarrado com cordas perto de uma quantidade bastante opressora de girassóis.

-Somos bons amigos.-Ivan disse, ignorando-o completamente.-Eu o ajudei quando sua família estava passando fome. Desde então, ele não vive sem mim.

-Isso não é verdade (aru)!

-Se quer saber minha opinião, amarrar com cordas não é uma forma muito agradável de tratar um amigo.-falou Elizabeta.-Você não pode obrigar as pessoas a ficarem ao seu lado!

O sorrido desapareceu por completo do rosto de Ivan.

-Se eu não fizer isso, vou acabar ficando sozinho.

A princesa sabia o que precisava fazer. Se Ivan não deixasse o vilarejo com simples persuasão, então, ela o obrigaria a fazê-lo, do mesmo jeito que obrigara o dragão a sair do castelo junto com Toris (mas ela esperava sinceramente não precisar decapitá-lo.).

Lembrou-se, nesse momento, do pedido da velha da ponte. Puxou o sino da bolsa e tocou. Para sua surpresa, Ivan gritou como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

-O que você fez?-disse ele.-Esse sino quebrou o encantamento do castelo! _Ela_ vai poder entrar!

Nem bem essas palavras haviam deixado seus lábios quando uma moça entrou correndo pela porta. Tinha lindos cabelos loiros e cumpridos e usava um vestido azul-escuro.

-Consegui entrar em seu castelo, meu amado irmão, já que alguém finalmente tocou meu sino.-disse ela.

Isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando! Essa moça era a velha que Elizabeta encontrara na ponte, mas muito bem disfarçada. Digo mais, ela também era a irmã mais nova de Ivan! E, se querem minha opinião, ele não parecia gostar muito dela.

-Natalia!-exclamou Ivan, recolhendo ao fundo da sala, branco feito leite.

-Agora, podemos ficar juntos até o fim do mundo.-falou a moça, com uma satisfação sinistra, erguendo os braços para abraçá-lo.

Elizabeta aproveitou-se da situação para libertar Yao.

-Muito obrigado (aru)!-agradeceu o rapaz.-Se não fosse por você, Ivan teria me mantido aqui para sempre e mais dois dias (aru).

-Não há de quê.-falou a moça.-É melhor irmos, enquanto ele está distraído.

A princesa já se sentia otimista. Havia encontrado um guerreiro que, até agora, não demonstrava nenhum comprometimento afetivo com outra pessoa (entenda-se, outro rapaz). Mas ela deveria saber que era cedo demais para comemorar. Pois, quando passavam pela porta, Yao parou e olhou para trás, com uma expressão de relutante preocupação.

-Não posso deixá-lo.-disse ele.-Mesmo sendo estranho, obsessivo e controlador, Ivan realmente me ajudou muito quando precisei (aru). Devo ajudá-lo (aru).

Elizabeta ficou tão perplexa que não discutiu e simplesmente deixou o castelo, sozinha.

"Por que isso _sempre_ acontece?" – ela se perguntava, frustrada. "Há algo seriamente errado com o mundo!5"

A menina permaneceu no vilarejo tempo suficiente para ouvir que Ivan anunciou que diminuiria seu domínio sobre as pessoas do vilarejo, se elas tratassem de manter sua irmã longe dele. Entretanto, ninguém viu Yao retornar a sua casa, nem tampouco sair do castelo. Decidindo que não havia mais nada a fazer ali, Elizabeta preparou-se, então, para seguir seu caminho.

Seguiu e seguiu, para o norte, depois para o leste. Seguiu até que suas pernas não aguentassem. Quando pensou em deitar-se a beira da estrada, encontrou uma cabana, na orla de uma grande floresta.

Do lado de fora da cabana, havia dois homens. Um de cabelos claros e rosto gentil, varrendo para longe as folhas que caiam das árvores, e o outro muito, muito alto e de aparência severa, cortando lenha com um machado. Ao avistar Elizabeta, o menor deles acenou alegremente.

-Deus lhe dê bons dias, viajante!-cumprimentou ele.-Você parece exausto. Sente-se aqui conosco.

A princesa agradeceu e sentou-se junto a eles, na sombra da floresta. Aquele que a convidara trouxe-lhe bolos e água fresca.

-Chamo-me Tino e esse é Berwald.-disse ele.-O que faz por essas terras, onde nem passarinho passa?

-Estou à procura de um marido para a filha do meu rei.-contou a moça.

-Sinto muito, não o encontrará aqui.-disse Berwald, com rispidez.-Pois Tino é minha esposa.

Imaginem vocês que Elizabeta ficou completamente perplexa. Até então, ela passara por situações estranhas, isso é bem verdade, mas tais palavras estavam em um nível totalmente diferente!

-Não é bem assim.-Tino murmurou, vermelho como uma maçã.-Vou...buscar mais bolo.

Dizendo isso, ele desapareceu dentro da cabana.

Elizabeta não ergueu mais os olhos, mas teve a impressão de que Berwald a encarava como se ela fosse um animal perigoso, pronto para atacar e fugir, levando sua esposa.

Quando Tino voltou, não trazia consigo bolo ou água, mas um pequeno cãozinho branco, que tremia e suspirava.

-Hanatamago está piorando.-disse ele.

-O que ele tem?-perguntou Elizabeta.

-Não sabemos.-falou Tino abraçando-se ao cãozinho doente como a um filho.-Nenhuma erva ou remédio faz efeito.

Berwald deixou a lenha de lado e disse:

-Vou procurar os Encantadores na floresta.

Tino estremeceu como vara verde ao ouvir aquilo.

-Os Encantadores!-exclamou ele.-Minha mãe dizia para nunca me aproximar deles, a não ser que quisesse morrer uma morta lenta e dolorosa!

-É única solução.-disse Berwald, sério.-Prepare minha bolsa. Vou agora mesmo.

Seu companheiro quis protestar, mas o cãozinho em seus braços parecia implorar por um alívio. Assim, sem dizer mais nada, entrou de novo para arrumar as provisões.

-Entrarei na floresta com você.-disse Elizabeta a Berwald.

-Por que?-perguntou ele.-Já disse que não pode levar Tino para sua princesa, pois ele é minha esp...

-Isso eu compreendo.-a moça o interrompeu.-Mas gosto de ajudar aqueles que precisam.

Não era mentira. E daquela vez, não havia mesmo nenhum interesse por trás disso. A princesa simplesmente achava adorável que Berwald chamasse Tino de sua esposa.

"Será que isso me torna estranha?"- pensou ela.6

Quando estavam prontos, Elizabeta e Berwald entraram na floresta. Por fora, parecia bonita, mas por dentro, era assustadora. Não se podia ver muito adiante por causa dos galhos e das folhagens densas, os dois precisavam cortá-los para abrir caminho. Eles não sabiam exatamente em que ponto da floresta moravam os Encantadores, mas imaginavam que, cedo ou tarde, topariam com eles.

Muitas horas se passaram sem que avistassem qualquer coisa que não fossem árvores.

-Parece que estamos andando em círculos.-disse Elizabeta.

-Estamos.-falou Berwald.-Fiz um risco nessa árvore quando entramos. E já é a sétima vez que passamos por ela.

-É um feitiço, então.-disse a princesa.-Os Encantadores enfeitiçaram a floresta.

Berwald concordou silenciosamente.

-Só há uma solução.-falou a moça.-Se não podemos escapar pelos lados, escaparemos por cima!

Puseram-se, então, a escalar uma das árvores. Quando chegaram ao topo, quase caíram de susto! Pois em vez da copa das árvores, o que tinham diante de si era um grande salão decorado em ouro, digno de um rei muito rico, com um estranho fogo de chama azul crepitando ao centro.

Diante de Elizabeta e Berwald, sentados em majestosos tronos cravejados de pedras preciosas, estavam os três Encantadores. O da direita tinha bonitos olhos azuis e uma cruz enfeitando os cabelos, o da esquerda tinha cabelos prateados despenteados e aninhava um papagaio-do-mar no colo e o terceiro, sentado entre os dois, era loiro e quase tão alto quanto Berwald.

-Precisamos da sua ajuda, ó poderosos Encantadores.-disse a moça, respeitosamente.-O precioso cãozinho de nosso amigo está doente e achamos que somente vocês podem salvá-lo com suas poções.

-E nós deveríamos atendê-los, como se fossemos seus servos?-falou o Encantador de cabelos prateados.

-Claro que não faremos isso, afinal, somos os Encantadores, não curandeiros de cidadezinha.-disse o loiro.-Mas essa é a primeira vez que alguém chega ao nosso castelo invisível. É bem impressionante.

Enquanto falavam, o Encantador com a cruz no cabelo nada dizia.

-Façamos o seguinte: Estou entediado.-disse o loiro alto.-Se puderem me vencer em um combate, daremos o remédio a vocês.

-Se não há outro jeito...-começou Elizabeta, puxando sacando espada.

Berwald, porém, colocou-se diante dela, com seu longo bastão de metal já em punho.

-Eu lutarei.-disse ele.

-Mas...

- É minha responsabilidade cuidar de Hanatamago e de Tino.

Elizabeta não protestou, pois entendia os sentimentos de seu companheiro.

Sem aviso, o Encantador loiro saltou diante deles e um grande machado se materializou, saído do nada, em sua mão.

A luta foi longa e violenta. A princesa jamais assistira a um combate como aquele. Os dois se atacavam como se não tivessem nascido para outra razão. Berwald parecia estar em desvantagem, pois seu bastão não era tão perigoso quanto o enorme machado do Encantador. Mas compensou-o com agilidade e força. Ao fim do duelo, estavam ambos cansados e cobertos de sangue, mas o Encantador parecia satisfeito, ainda que a vitória não fosse sua.

-Foi uma luta muito boa!-disse ele, animado.-Não gostaria de viver aqui conosco?

-Tenho que voltar para casa.-falou Berwald, categórico.-Para minha esposa.

O Encantador não insistiu. Chamou seus irmãos e os três se puseram a trabalhar junto ao fogo de chamas azuis. Juntaram em uma panela pólen de flor, sementes de maçã, água de chuva, pedaços de casca de árvore e outras coisas estranhas que nem me atrevo a contar para vocês. Quando terminaram, entregaram a Berwald, em um vidrinho, uma poção laranja-vivo.

-Isso salvará o cachorro de qualquer mal que tenha se abatido sobre ele.-disse o Encantador loiro.

-Somos muito gratos.-Elizabeta agradeceu.

-Vão longo, antes que nos arrependamos.

Foi o que a princesa e seu acompanhante fizeram, o mais rápido que puderam. Desceram pela árvore e, para sua surpresa, encontraram a floresta bem diferente. O feitiço dos Encantadores fora desfeito e eles não demoraram a encontrar o caminho de volta. Quando chegaram à cabana, Tino correu ao encontro deles.

-Você está banhado de sangue!-exclamou ele, ao ver Berwald.

-Conseguimos a poção.-disse-lhe o homem, entregando o frasco.-Os Encantadores disseram que vai curar Hanatamago de toda e qualquer coisa.

Em vez de se voltar para o cachorro, porém, Tino disse a Elizabeta:

-Você pode dar a poção para Hanatamago? Preciso cuidar dos ferimentos de Berwald.

Elizabeta ficou surpresa, pois julgara que o "casamento" dos dois era basicamente unilateral.

"Talvez não o seja, realmente"- pensou ela.

Assim, enquanto a moça dava a poção ao cãozinho doente, Tino tratou dos ferimentos de Berwald. Em pouco tempo, Hanatamago estava aos saltos ao redor deles, alegre como se nunca houvesse adoecido.

Em agradecimento a ajuda de Elizabeta, Tino assou _pogácsa_7 para que ela levasse em sua viagem.

Ela desejou muitas felicidades aos dois e seguiu seu caminho.

Pouco havia se afastado da cabana de Tino e Berwald quando uma figura a abordou, no meio da estrada. Como vocês são crianças inteligentes, podem imaginar quem era. Sim, era Gilbert, com uma espada de punho de ouro, exigindo uma nova revanche.

-Você não desiste?-perguntou Elizabeta.

-Não até vencer!-declarou o rapaz.-Suas vitórias anteriores foram apenas sorte! Dessa vez, o extraordinário eu vencerá!

A princesa não teve opção senão duelar com ele.

Gilbert lutou bem melhor do que antes, Elizabeta precisou reconhecer. A moça mal conseguia desviar de seus golpes furiosos de espada. Por um instante, pensou seriamente que perderia. Foi quando aconteceu algo inimaginável. Gilbert ficou perto demais e, no instante em que a moça desviou de um de seus golpes, a mão do jovem pousou precisamente em seu busto.

Sim, ele tocara suas regiões vitais!

Antes que Gilbert pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou se quer se mover, a princesa puxou a frigideira da bolsa e acertou-lhe a cabeça com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Ele desabou como uma fruta madura.

Elizabeta tratou de correr para longe, antes que o rapaz acordasse para questioná-la sobre seu gênero.

Correu e correu, até cansar. Parou um instante para comer a_ pogácsa _feita por Tino e depois continuou correndo. Correu e correu até quase colocar a alma para fora. Quando pensou que desmaiaria de tanto correr, encontrou uma bonita casa, perto de uma grande plantação de tomates.

Com as pernas quase cedendo de tanto cansaço, a moça bateu a porta para pedir um pouco de água, pois a sua havia acabado. Quem a atendeu foi um homem moreno, de bonitos olhos verdes e sorriso alegre.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?-perguntou ele.

-Se puder me arranjar um pouco de água em troca de algumas moedas...

-Se posso? Claro que posso! E guarda suas moedas. Entre e descanse.

Em vez de água, o dono da casa, chamado Antonio, ofereceu-lhe vinho, além de pão e frutas. Disse-lhe que podia ficar ali o tempo que precisasse, pois raramente recebia visitas naquele fim de mundo e eram todas sempre bem-vindas.

-Mas o que faz por essas terras onde mesmo o vento só sopra de vez em quando?-quis saber o homem.

-Viajo a procura de um marido para a filha de meu rei.-respondeu-lhe ela.

-Uma tarefa incomum! Não estou criticando seu rei, mas digo esposas devem ser conquistadas, não dadas.

Elizabeta perguntou-lhe se tinha uma esposa.

-Não, não tenho mulher.-disse ele.-Mas tenho um subordinado muito adorável, que vive comigo. Na verdade, é quase como ter uma esp...

_ Smash!_

Sua fala foi interrompida por um tomate, saído de lugar nenhum, que lhe acertou a cabeça. De trás de uma porta, surgiu um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, parecendo bastante aborrecido. Elizabeta podia jurar que já o vira antes.

-Aí está você, Lovino!-exclamou Antonio, alegre, como se nenhum tomate tivesse sido arremessado.-Sente-se aqui para tomar vinho!

-Não.-o rapaz negou.-Qual é a graça de beber vinho com dois homens, idiota?

E com isso, desapareceu novamente.

-Às vezes, chego a pensar que ele sinceramente me detesta.-disse Antonio, com um suspiro.

-Se detestasse, por que trabalharia para você?-perguntou a princesa.

-Porque ele não tem para onde ir. Vive aqui desde criança e diz que não tem família.

Elizabeta foi deixada a vontade para fazer o que quisesse, enquanto Antonio ia tratar de negócios. Ele insistira que a moça passasse ficasse para o jantar e passasse a noite em sua casa. A princesa tratou de procurar Lovino e o encontrou trabalhando na plantação de tomates.

-Olá!-disse a menina.-Diga-me, é verdade que não tem família?

-Isso não é da sua conta.-o rapaz respondeu.

-Talvez não seja. Mas, em minhas viagens, encontrei uma...moça muitíssimo parecida com você, filha de um certo rei Roderich.

-Nunca ouvi falar.-Lovino disse, mas seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho.

-Verdade? Imaginei que pudesse ser seu pai.

-É claro que não é meu pai!-o rapaz exclamou, exasperado.-Ele é um grande idiota!

-Não disse que nunca tinha ouvido falar?

Lovino corou um pouco mais e soltou as ferramentas de trabalho.

-Arh!-fez ele.-Tudo bem, você venceu. Sou filho dele sim. Fugi do palácio quando era pequeno.

-Por que fez isso?-quis saber a princesa.

-Isso também não é da sua conta!

-Falar pode fazer com que se sinta melhor...

-Porque tinha ciúmes da minha irmã!-Lovino admitiu, aborrecido.-Ela sabia pintar e cozinhar e fazer tudo!

-Compreendo. Mas não tem vontade de voltar ao seu palácio? Você não precisaria mais trabalhar. Viveria como um príncipe, que é o que você é.

-Tal coisa já me passou pela cabeça.-falou o rapaz.-Mas eu não quero ir embora daqui.

-Por quê?

-_Isso_ não é da sua conta.

Dessa vez, o rapaz deu-lhe as costas e Elizabeta entendeu que não arrancaria mais nada dele. Mas imaginava o motivo de ele querer ficar.

"Por que estou ficando cada vez mais acostumada com esse tipo de absurdo?" – pensava ela, um pouco preocupada.

À noite, Antonio cedeu um quarto para Elizabeta dormir. Dormiu muito confortavelmente e, na manhã seguinte, ao procurar seu anfitrião na plantação de tomates, encontrou-o parecendo muito preocupado. O motivo era que havia muitos pés destruídos e tomates esmagados pelo chão.

-O que houve? –perguntou a jovem.

-Alguém veio, à noite, e fez isso. Já é a terceira vez que acontece.-disse-lhe o rapaz.

-Tem alguma ideia de quem pode ser o culpado?

Antonio hesitou antes de responder:

-Lovino. Olhei pela janela ontem e o vi correndo pelos campos perto dos tomateiros.

-Por que ele faria isso?

-Porque me detesta.-falou Antonio, com desgosto.

Elizabeta achou que a história parecia mal contada. Pediu ao homem para permanecer mais uma noite em sua casa, com a justificativa de que estava cansada e precisada de mais descanso. Na realidade, o que ela queria era resolver o mal entendido dos tomates, pois seria uma boa forma de agradecer a hospitalidade oferecida.

Assim, quando anoiteceu, Elizabeta se escondeu entre os tomateiros e aguardou. Não precisou esperar muito, pois não um, mas dois homens se aproximaram. Um deles tinha cabelos loiros e cumpridos e o outro era realmente a cópia viva de Lovino! Curiosamente, eles se moviam juntos e lutavam ao mesmo temo e pareciam tão concentrados no duelo que não percebiam aonde iam. Entraram no meio da plantação, sem notar que esmagavam os tomates e tomateiros.

A princesa saiu de seu esconderijo e disse:

-Amigos!-exclamou ela.-Prestem atenção aonde vão, pois estão destruindo a plantação!

Eles não pareceram ter ouvido, pois continuaram sua luta com a ferocidade de dois lobos brigando por comida.

-Parem com esse duelo!-gritou Elizabeta.

Foi como se estivesse gritando para a noite, pois não houve qualquer reação. A moça, então, irritou-se. Puxou sua frigideira da bolsa e acertou-a na cabeça de cada um deles. Foi só então que pararam, parecendo um bocado atordoados.

-Muito obrigado, amigo.-agradeceu o de cabelos loiros.-Nós lutávamos há três dias e três noites sem parar. E teríamos lutado até morrermos de cansaço, se você não nos tivesse parado.

-Não foi nada.-disse a moça.-Se tiverem que lutar, da próxima vez, escolham um lugar longe de plantação.

-Faremos isso.

Após a partida, Elizabeta refletiu que duas pessoas teriam que se gostar bastante para ficarem juntas três dias e três noites, ainda que fosse lutando sem parar.

De manhã, Elizabeta explicou a Antonio o que realmente acontecera com seus tomates e o rapaz ficou felicíssimo.

-É bom saber que minha plantação está a salvo!-disse ele.-E também que Lovino não estava tentando me arruinar.

-Ele jamais faria isso!-garantiu a garota.-Pois na realidade, gosta muito de v...

_Smash!_

Um tomate acertou-lhe a boca antes que ela pudesse terminar. Dessa vez, Lovino não apareceu para clamar a autoria do arremesso. Depois disso, Elizabeta declarou que precisava seguir viagem.

-Por que não fica mais um dia?-ofereceu Antonio.

Ela recusou, educadamente, dizendo que precisava continuar sua busca. Mas, principalmente, não se atrevia a provocar ainda mais os ciúmes de Lovino. Despediu-se dos dois homens e, levando consigo uma boa quantidade de tomates, prosseguiu com sua jornada.

Prosseguiu e prosseguiu, por caminhos inimagináveis que ela não se lembraria depois. Prosseguiu até que ficou muito cansada e resolveu parar para descansar, à beira de um lago, em uma bonita floresta.

"Será possível que não existe mais, em todos os sete reinos, um rapaz corajoso que não esteja emocionalmente ligado a outro garoto?" – pensava Elizabeta, frustrada.

Aborrecida, ela apanhou uma pedra e jogou-a no lago, fazendo-a saltar até atingir um arbusto de plantas aquáticas.

-Ai!-gritou o arbusto.

Mas, como vocês sabem muito bem, arbustos não gritam. Elizabeta também sabia disso, por isso falou:

-Quem está aí?

-Sou eu...

Uma figura muito graciosa surgiu, entre as plantas. Era um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros, que parecia um pouco hesitante e um pouco triste.

-Peço desculpas por ter-lhe acertado.-disse Elizabeta.-Não o havia visto.

-Não tem problema.-ele sorriu, tristemente.-Isso acontece com muita frequência.

Elizabeta convidou-o a sentar-se com ela e comer alguns tomates (ela os tinha aos montes). O jovem agradeceu e disse que se chamava Matthew.

- Pouca gente passa por aqui, por isso, estou feliz em ter companhia. O que traz o essa floresta?-quis saber ele.

-Tenho uma missão.-respondeu a moça.-Mas começo achar que é impossível completá-la.

-Talvez não seja.-disse Matthew.-Se você me ajudar, posso lhe conceder um desejo.

-Um desejo?

-Sim, pois sou uma fada.

-Uma fada?-a princesa repetiu, incrédula.-Mas você é um garoto!

-Na verdade, sou mestiço.-disse ele, um pouco embaraçado.- Minha mãe é fada, mas meu pai é humano. Não sou nem uma coisa, nem outra. Por isso, muitas pessoas não podem me ver.

-Isso é muito triste.-declarou a moça.

-Mais triste ainda é não poder ser visto pela pessoa que mais amo.-falou Matthew.- Todos os dias, essa pessoa passa por essa floresta, mas não escuta minha voz, nem me vê, nem pode me tocar.

-Não há nada que você possa fazer? –perguntou Elizabeta, que nunca amara ninguém além de seu pai e de sua mãe e achara muito comovente a história do jovem.

-Há uma poção mágica, que me foi ensinada por um amigo meu, um urso. Ela pode fazer com que a pessoa que eu amo me veja. Mas preciso de alguém a entregue.

-Então está resolvido. Eu farei isso.-disse a moça.-Gosto de ajudar a quem precisa.

E além disso, era sua única esperança: fazer um desejo a fada para encontrar um jovem corajoso e forte para ser seu esposo.

Matthew ficou profundamente agradecido e garantiu-lhe que realizaria seu desejo no final.

-A pessoa que eu amo vem nessa floresta todos os dias.-explicou ele.-Preciso que você a convença a passar essa poção nos ouvidos. Ela permitirá que essa pessoa ouça minha voz.

A poção era uma mistura mágica de orvalho matutino com pétalas de girassol, folhas de videira e cascas de pera cortadas com faca de bronze, tudo temperado com as lágrimas de Matthew, conservados em uma taça de bronze.

Elizabeta escondeu-se entre os arbustos e esperou. Logo, ouviu barulho e cantorias alegres de alguns rapazes que entravam na floresta. Matthew indicou seu amado: era o jovem de cabelos loiros e cumpridos, chamado Francis.

A princesa não se surpreendeu que fosse um rapaz. Aliás, eu diria que nada mais nesse mundo a surpreenderia.

Logo que os rapazes chegaram, fadas surgiram de todos os lados para conversar com eles. Elas pareciam especialmente interessadas em Francis, mas fugiam quando ele tentava pegá-las.

Quando o jovem separou-se dos outros,para perseguir uma fada risonha , Elizabeta saltou na frente dele.

-Deus lhe dê bons dias!-disse ela.

-A você também, companheiro.-respondeu-lhe o rapaz, surpreso.-Você não viu uma fada passar por aqui?

-Não vi fada alguma.-disse a moça.-Mas eu diria que perde seu tempo. Não se pode encontrar uma fada, se ela não quiser ser encontrada.

-Mas ela _quer_ ser encontrada.-Francis riu.-Está apenas brincando. É claro que não pode resistir a mim.

-Se é assim, vou-lhe contar algo que talvez o interesse.-falou Elizabeta.-Tenho aqui uma poção que aumenta o sentido da audição. Permite que você escute até mesmo o barulho de uma formiga caminhando sobre uma folha. Não será problema escutar os delicados pezinhos de uma fada tocando a relva.

Francis acreditou imediatamente na história e ficou muito interessado.

-Dê-me um pouco dessa poção maravilhosa! Com ela, nenhuma fada escapará de mim.

Elizabeta deu-lhe a poção em uma taça de bronze e o rapaz banhou as duas orelhas com ela. Depois, a princesa despediu-se dele e escondeu-se novamente.

Matthew começou, então, a cantar uma bonita canção que pareceu reverberar por toda a floresta. Flores se abriram e as árvores tornaram-se mais verdes ao ouvi-lo. Quanto a Francis, ele esqueceu-se completamente da fada que perseguia e parou para escutar.

-Que voz magnífica! Um coro de anjos não poderia ser mais belo!-exclamou ele.- Revele-se, dono de tão perfeito canto! Venha para os meus braços!

Ele procurou, em vão, de onde vinha a encantadora voz. Não tendo encontrado, retornou por onde viera.

No dia seguinte, Matthew explicou a Elizabeta:

-Essa poção permitirá que ele me veja. Você deve convencê-lo a passá-la nos olhos.

Dessa vez, a poção era uma mistura de orvalho vespertino com pétalas de papoula, folhas de macieira e cascas de melancia cortadas com faca de prata, também tudo temperado com as lágrimas de Matthew, conservados em uma taça de prata.

Elizabeta escondeu-se novamente entre os arbustos e esperou. Francis não tardou a aparecer, com seus amigos, para divertir-se com as fadas. Entretanto, o jovem parecia tão interessado nelas. Ao encontrá-lo sozinho, Elizabeta saiu de seu esconderijo.

-Deus lhe dê bons dias!-saudou a moça.

-A você também!

-O que achou da poção que lhe dei ontem?-perguntou Elizabeta.

-Fantástica.-respondeu o rapaz.-Graças a ela, fui capaz de ouvir o canto mais doce de todos os mundos. Mas gostaria muito de saber quem o cantou!

-Tenho aqui uma poção que pode resolver seu problema.-disse a princesa.-Ela aumenta o sentido da visão e fará com que enxergue uma minhoca saindo da terra, a léguas de distância.

-Dê-me essa poção também.-pediu-lhe Francis.-Sinto que enlouquecerei se não conhecer o dono de tão doce canto.

A moça entregou-lhe a taça de prata e o rapaz banhou os olhos com a poção. Novamente, ela despediu-se dele e foi se esconder.

Dessa vez, Matthew apareceu diante de seu amado, inteiramente vestido de branco e ouro. Francis ficou maravilhado.

-Quanta delicadeza.-disse ele.-Juro que jamais, em toda a minha vida, vi uma criatura tão bela.

Porém, quando ele tentou tocar a linda aparição, Matthew fugiu de suas mãos. O jovem tentou e tentou segurá-lo em seus braços, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo.

-Não fuja de mim, linda visão. Eu o amarei como ninguém jamais amou!

Seus pedidos foram em vão e Matthew desapareceu. O jovem, então deixou a floresta novamente, esquecendo-se completamente das fadas e de seus amigos.

No dia seguinte, Matthew disse a Elizabeta.

-Essa poção permitirá que ele me toque. Você deve fazê-lo lavar as mãos com ela.

A última poção era uma mistura de orvalho noturno com pétalas de lírios, folhas de pessegueiro e cascas de laranja cortadas com faca de ouro, temperado com as lágrimas de Matthew, conservados em uma taça de ouro.

A princesa escondeu-se e esperou. Daquela vez, Francis entrou sozinho na floresta e ignorou completamente as fadas que foram até ele.

-Deus lhe dê bons dias.-cumprimentou Elizabeta, revelando-se.

-A você também!

-O que achou da poção que lhe dei ontem?

-Maravilhosa. Graças a ela, coloquei os olhos na mais bela figura jamais vista. Mas não consegui tocar sua delicada pele.

-Tenho mais uma poção que lhe pode ser útil.-disse a princesa.-Ela aumenta o sentido do tato. Permite que você toque o próprio ar, que é intocável.

-Dê-me essa poção, pelo amor de Deus.-pediu Francis.-Eu farei com que aquele belo jovem seja meu, ou jamais terei felicidade.

Elizabeta entregou-lhe a taça de ouro para Francis lavar as mãos com a poção mágica e tornou a esconder-se.

Matthew mostrou-se novamente para ele e, imediatamente, Francis o tomou em seus braços e envolveu-o em um abraço que quase o sufocou!

-Não fuja mais de mim.-disse ele.

Somente depois de muito tempo, Matthew pareceu lembrar-se de Elizabeta, que ainda aguardava, escondida entre os arbustos, sentindo-se como uma pessoa que está no lugar errado, no momento errado.

-Você me prestou um grande favor.-disse ele.-Pode fazer qualquer desejo e eu atenderei.

Elizabeta refletiu e disse:

-Desejo apenas a felicidade de vocês.

E com isso, partiu da floresta, sem intenção de continuar sua busca por um esposo.

Depois de tudo o que vira naquela viagem, ela concluiu que não era suficiente que seu marido fosse corajoso e forte. Era necessário que ele a amasse. Amasse da forma inocente como Ludwig amava "Felicia". Da forma protetora como Toris amava Feliks. Da forma companheira como Arthur amava Alfred. Da forma gentil como Heracles amava Kiku. Da forma agradecida como Yao amava Ivan. Da forma dedicada como Berwald amava Tino. Da forma ciumenta como Lovino amava Antonio. Da forma apaixonada como Francis amava Matthew.

Com esses pensamentos, a princesa começou sua jornada de volta para seu castelo. Porém, não tinha andado muito quando alguém se colocou em seu caminho. E, adivinhem só, era Gilbert!

"Será possível que nunca me verei livre dele?" – pensou a moça.

-Então, você é uma mulher!-disse ele, apontando o dedo para ela.-Pode ter tentado me enganar, mas é claro que o inteligentíssimo eu descobriu sua farsa!

Cá entre nós, tendo colocado a mão nas regiões vitais da moça, eu diria que ele teria que ser uma toupeira louca e burra para não descobrir. Foi exatamente o que Elizabeta pensou.

-Sim, sou uma mulher.-falou ela, retirando o chapéu e soltando seus longos e belos cabelos.

Gilbert pareceu até esquecer as palavras, pois a princesa era mesmo muito bonita!

-Está aqui para uma nova luta?-perguntou ela.

-Não diga bobagens!-exclamou o rapaz.-Eu não lutarei com uma mulher!

-Então, o que quer de mim?

O garoto ficou tão vermelho quanto seus olhos, mas manteve a pose altiva quando anunciou:

-Vim lhe conceder o enorme privilégio de ser minha esposa!

Elizabeta ficou positivamente perplexa e, sinceramente, eu não a culpo. Aquele rapaz que a perseguira pelos setes reinos, estava ali, envergonhado e nervoso, pedindo sua mão?

-Você me ama?-perguntou ela.

Gilbert ficou surpreso com a pergunta e corou ainda mais.

-Que pergunta mais absurda!-disse ele, em tom de exasperação.-Afinal, estou aqui anunciando que escolhi você para ser minha esposa, não estou? Não estaria fazendo isso se não amasse, estaria?

Elizabeta não precisava de mais nada. Saltou nos braços do rapaz e disse:

-Eu sou sua e você é meu. Pá e enxada nos separem.6

Os dois se casaram logo que chegaram ao castelo de Elizabeta. A festa durou sete dias, teve comida e bebida até ninguém aguentar mais e música até todo mundo desmaiar de cansado. Eu sei, porque eu fui convidado!

Depois, a princesa Elizabeta e Gilbert viveram felizes e vivem até hoje, se ainda não morreram!

1 Nos contos populares húngaros, era o mar imaginário existente na fronteira do mundo da fantasia.

2 PASTAAAA!~

3 Kono obaka san ga!

4 Com decisão e sem muita cerimônia

5 Não há nada de errado, cara Elizabeta. O mundo é _**gay**_**. **Isso é fato.

6 Sim, isso a torna estranha, querida. Pior. Isso a torna uma YAOI FANGIRL.

7 Salgadinhos redondos, feitos com banha de porco e torresmo.

8 É uma frase recorrente nos contos húngaros que eu li. Equivale a "até que a morte nos separe", sabe? Porque se usa pá e enxada para abrir a cova e tal...

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Bom, foi isso.  
>Eu termino aqui.<br>Pode ser que mude de ideia sobre essa historinha tonta em um futuro próximo e venha deletá-la do meu perfil. Não sei ao certo.  
>Se, por acaso, ela lhe agradou, caro leitor, eu peÇo que deixe uma review. Isso faria uma autora muito feliz!<p> 


End file.
